Memories Of Heart
by RagingDragon04
Summary: Hinata lost her memory, and has been branded with the caged bird seal. Her boyfriend Naruto - who left on a mission 6 months ago - comes home to see this horrible case. It is up to him to to see what has happened and what can be done to save his true love


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he is owned by Kishimoto. But I do own the plot. So please enjoy.

Hey guys! Here is the first chapter for the sequel of Hinata's Story. Hope you enjoy. I'm still reflecting on what to do in this story.

Hope you like it and are not disappointed.

* * *

­

**Memories of Heart**

Reality Hurts

_Naruto went to the hospital as fast as he could, he didn't even bother to ask in what room was Hinata… he made the Replication seal as several Naruto's looked on the rooms and disappeared out of existence as they found nothing._

_Finally Naruto found Hinata's room… she laid on her bed… she was sleeping peacefully, but in her forehead was the seal of servitude… the caged bird seal._

_Naruto saw her eyes opening… he rushed by her side as she stared at him with glassy eyes. Then she smiled._

"_Hi, do I know you?"_

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto stood agape as his eyes widened.

Hinata yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes.

_What did she just say?_

"H-Hinata, it's me! Naruto!"

She frowned as she focused her attention towards Naruto.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he quickly nodded over and over.

"Go-Gomen, b-but I don't know remember any Narutos…" Hinata mumbled as she suddenly felt her cheeks redden.

There was something about him… but she couldn't place her finger in it.

Naruto's face paled at her words, his legs weakening.

She didn't know him?

What kind of sick joke was that?

Hinata loved him, she would say so ever since they got together… why would she say 'I don't remember any Narutos'?…

Hinata played with her hair as she though of him, he felt so familiar… but at the same time so distant…

"A-Are you sure we know each other? I-I have a feeling we've met each other before but I-"

A thought then popped in Hinata's head as she saw a blonde figure, light skin with bright sapphire eyes, his hands on her waist, holding her tight against him. She could see herself hugging back passionately.

Hinata put a hand on her forehead and eyes as she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness, she put her other hand on the bed to support herself.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as he saw Hinata collapsing on her bed.

"G-Gomen… c-can I ask you to leave, please?," she mumbled, as she laid back on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. "I-I'm not feeling good right now…" she mumbled again as she felt herself slipping away.

Naruto stood frozen a couple of seconds as he then smiled and moved back to the door, but before he closed the door, he mumbled from the other side 'Hope you feel better,' as he then closed it.

'Arigato' she thought, blushing.

* * *

**Hokage's Estate**

Tsunade sat on her desk filing mission papers, and reports.

"That stupid brat…" she snarled as she kept marking the papers.

"Now, what kind of language is that? Baa-chan," Naruto whispered as he sat on the window sill.

"Shut it," she said with as she stood and went over to his side. "So… did you see her?" Tsunade asked studying Naruto's face.

"Hai…"

"Are you ready to listen now?" she said, her voice short and serious.

"Hai,"

"Okay, here's how it went," Tsunade said as she went back to her chair.

"This was 1 month after you left," she said as Naruto took his spot on the chair in front of her.

"As you know, Hiashi had disowned Hinata, the reasons were unknown. You took Hinata in because you two were dating, is that right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Baa-chan, I already know this part, can you please just skip to when I left?" he asked as Tsunade smirked.

"Always straight to the point eh? Fine, after you left, Hinata… she started feeling really lonely, by the fourth month she was verily holding on emotionally, some people in the village weren't so kind to her," Tsunade said with a pained look, as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Did they do anything to her?" Naruto asked in a calm voice, despite his hatred filled face.

"No, but she would hear how they would talk about her, how she was the _demon's bitch_… most of the village is kind Naruto… but the rest appear to still feel resentment towards you Naruto."

"But!... That's not fair! Hinata didn't do anything! Why Baa-chan!?" he asked as he stood up slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Calm down! Don't blame them Naruto, as you know many lost their whole families to the Kyuubi, I know its not right to do what they are doing, but the emotional pain they bear is huge, it's the same as when Sasuke left the village, remember?"

Naruto's ears twitched at the sound of his name. His face changed from hatred to understanding.

"I guess I do… But it isn't really my fault Baa-chan, but don't change the subject anymore, let's continue, what happened next?"

"On the fifth month we heard that the Hyuuga Clan had requested the presence of Hinata, at first she was hesitant, but then they told her it was of outmost importance she accepted. It turned out that her sister Hanabi, had caught a very fatal disease, I myself was called in by Hinata to aid her,"

"I-is Hanabi alright?" he asked almost jumping out of his chair, it caught Tsunade by surprise.

"Since when were you so close to Hanabi?" asked Tsunade with a confused face.

"Well, first of all she's Hinata's sister… and also… she was the one who would lie to her father whenever Hinata and I had a date," confessed Naruto with a blush and a smile.

"We may not be family, but I think we got pretty close when we talked about Hinata, and about our life. She was pretty mature for a girl her age…-" Naruto then stopped as he quickly shook his head.

"Forget that! Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is, we had her healed within 6 hours of surgery, apparently it's a disease a few Hyuugas get, their eyes get overloaded with chakra and are at risk of becoming blind," she said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-Is she blind!?" he exclaimed standing off his chair.

"No, they had called us just in time, we were able to save her… but… there was secondary effects to this disease, sadly she wont be able to continue life as a ninja anymore, if she overuses her chakra… it could make the disease take over again and make her lose sight completely," Tsunade said bitterly.

"Oh… so what happened afterwards?" Naruto asked feeling a little sad for the little Hyuuga.

"Hinata had decided to stay with her sister for a few days, the elders disagreed at first, but Hiashi allowed her to… sadly a few days later I received a call that Hinata had been assaulted, when I got there…-" Tsunade eyes narrowed as she crunched her teeth showing the hidden rage.

"-She had the damned seal on her forehead, I immediately put all the Hyuuga elders including Hiashi into custody, Hanabi told be she heard some commotion, but when she got there Hinata was on the ground and everyone else was already on the room… ever since then… Hinata's been on the hospital… and Hanabi who is on the Hyuuga estate, hasn't talked ever since… she most be very shocked by this" Tsunade whispered with guilt on her face.

"…Does she remember anything?"

" Yes, she remembers, but whenever she tries too hard that stupid seal activates and blocks her memories, it comes in spasms of dizziness, we were working a deal with the Hyuuga's we have under custody. If they remove the seal they will be freed, it was agreed from the beginning that Hinata wasn't to get the seal because she was from the main branch, I can't understand why they changed their minds so suddenly,"

Naruto's eyes then widened for a second.

_What happened that night?_

"…Thanks for the info Baa-chan… I have to go now," whispered Naruto as he rubbed his chin.

" Okay, just so you know, the unsealing will be on 2 days," said Tsunade as Naruto nodded.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto cleared off all the gifts he had received from Hinata and locked them away on his safe below his bed.

He needed to think about all of this, why did the elders and Hiashi attack Hinata? Why did they put the caged seal on her?... He was getting to the bottom of this, and he was going to get answers.

"But first…" he said as he looked out the window.

"Hanabi-chan… I wonder if you're okay…" he whispered as he smiled. "Don't worry, your nii-chan's coming," said Naruto as he turned his attention towards the moon.

_Dark moon… _he thought as he stared at its opaque color.

He felt his body burn, he wasn't very fond to this time of the month.

"Beginning of October… Keh…" he spit.

"Glad no one knows about this but me…" he whispered as he smirked. "But she will remember too, once her memories come back," he said with his trademark smile, as he scratched something hidden on his blond-reddish hair.

* * *

There's the first chapter, what do you guys thing?

I know it wasn't much, but I didn't want to write this massive chapter, because many complain that reading large chapters is bad.

I've learned from my mistakes, I'll start medium and go on steady, sometimes going up and sometimes down. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed, my next story will be: A new world, A new opportunity.

Laters,

RD04

* * *

Also, I want to send a thank you to my beta Fantasy Fan girl.

She's a great author too, for those who like Fullmetal Alchemist please check her story out. I promise you wont regret it.

Heck! Even I liked it.

Sadly, sometimes I dont have time to read or even have time to write. Sorry for the delay guys. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
